Man Of The Match
by Pocochan
Summary: Hermione is convinced there's a link between the Malfoy's and the Potter's but she just needs to find evidence. Join Harry and Draco in a story of love, humour and a riddle that seems almost impossible to unravel... Rated M for possible later SLASH HP/DM
1. Chapter One

I don't own anything!! Jk owns allllll...  
  
Sorry about the missing separating lines in all the other chapters... I don't know why it won't let me put 'em in!! grrrr... anyway... plz r&r... cheers all!! xxxx  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco sat motionlessly in the silence of the empty Slytherin common room. His cheeks soaked with tears. His eyes open, staring at the fireplace, deep in thought. He was fed up, fed up with being treated like dirt. But what could he do? He was merely his father's son. And being his father's son required whit, intelligence, arrogance and a cold cruel heart. None of which he had. He wasn't good enough for his father. A letter recently sent from Mr Malfoy, via owl, clearly stated this. As Draco recalled the words, more tears began to fall onto his robes,  
  
"Not good enough for this family? A disgrace? What did I do wrong, why now? I thought I was doing so well," Suddenly Draco heard the floor creek behind him. He quickly wiped his cheeks and swivelled round to meet the eager eyes of Crabe, one of his followers, "What do you want?" Draco spat, as an expression of anger appeared on his cold face. He hated being interrupted.  
  
"Uh, well," Crabbe began in his slow, dim voice, "I saw Potter in the corridor jus' now..." Draco raised an eyebrow, apparently not concerned with this useless information, "And well, 'e' was talkin' to someone..." Crabbe gulped, clearly wondering if telling Draco was a good idea. Although Draco was starting to look slightly more interested, "With someone you say? Who? And why was he in the corridor? Corridors are 'out of bounds'," He sniggered. "I dunno... I didn't see who 'e' was talkin' to... I bet 'e's still there now..." Draco's eyes widened slightly in satisfaction. Potter? Out in the corridor? Now? He sniggered, it was perfect. He couldn't ask for a better situation. Crabbe remained standing in front of Draco, casting a large shadow over him, "Uh, you can go now." Draco said coldly, pushing his friend aside. He had more important things to do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what in the hell am I supposed to say then? Oh hi, do you happen to know where I left my wand, only I can't find it...Yeah, because he's going to fall for that!" Harry snapped sarcastically, "I don't know how you talked me into this Ron, but you sure as hell better have a plan!" Although Harry couldn't see him because he was hidden by the invisibility cloak, he had a sure idea what Ron was doing, "Yeah, you can laugh! You're not the one about to try and trick Malfoy into telling how his uncle died! Why do we need to know this anyway? Besides, Crabbe's already seen me talking to myself!" Harry snapped more irritably. "Look, Hermione wanted us to find out. I'm sure there's good reason for it. Besides, I have a plan," Ron began, "Oh yeah? It's about time!" "All you have to do, is walk in, ask Malfoy, he tells you, then you tell me and I tell Hermione..." But before Harry could express his pure anger, the Slytherin common room door began to move. Just as Harry was about to attempt to make a dive at the spot where he though Ron stood, Malfoy appeared in the doorway. Harry's eyes widened, but he quickly gathered himself, trying not to show any sign of weakness. "Potter," Draco sniggered in satisfaction, "What's a kid like you doing down here?" But before Harry could explain, Draco continued, "You know I could put you in detention for this? Seeing as I am a prefect." He smiled sickly. "Well... I... I just wanted to um... to talk to you..." Harry smiled as lovingly as he could. He knew this wasn't going to work. Why would Malfoy suddenly invite him in to be best buds and suddenly feel the desire to poor his heart out to his arched enemy? Harry began to seriously consider turning on his heel and leaving right now. "You what?" Malfoy asked taken slightly aback by the unusual request. Harry took a deep breath, only remembering Hermione's suggestion to for some sort of friendship or bond with him. He had to somehow make Malfoy trust him. Without leaving Malfoy waiting much longer and not knowing what he was going to say, he began slowly, "Well... I just wanted to... to talk... I didn't think anyone would ever understand... but then I thought... I thought maybe you would..." he said, the words just pouring out. He didn't know exactly what he was going to talk to Malfoy about, but surely making himself seem more vulnerable was a start. If Malfoy thought he wanted to discuss personal matters with him, he might somehow trust him in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What does Potter think he's playing at? Draco thought, but what if he was really trying to talk to him. What if he wanted to tell him something deep and personal? Draco sniggered at the thought and decided to play along, deciding that what Potter wanted to tell him, might become quite useful.  
"Alright, so what do you want me to do about it?" Draco sniggered and smiled, seeming not to care.  
"Well... to listen... I guess that would be a start..." Harry looked to the floor. Suddenly Draco felt an immense guilt. He wasn't joking. He really wanted to talk. The thought of this made Draco lose his confidence as he watched Harry scuffing his shoes on the dusty corridor floor.  
"What," Draco snapped, then started again more softly, "What did you want to tell me?" still keeping his guard up, just in case Harry was going to randomly announce it was all a joke. Harry lifted his eyes from the floor reluctantly. His face looked pail, much different from what it had been a few moments before. He looked sad, almost morbid. Draco didn't know what to do or say, he just looked into Harry's eyes as if looking for a sign. Harry's eyes suddenly appeared a lot greener, a lot more appealing. Draco blinked long and hard, trying to shake the idea from his mind. But when he looked again, Harry's glasses and hair also seemed more appealing. Draco found himself almost wondering what it would be like to run his fingers though Harry's dark untameable hair. No. Draco blinked harder, breaking eye contact with him. How could he be thinking this? He must just be tired. That's all it is. He's just tired. But as he unwillingly looks back at Harry for the third time, his eyes are immediately drawn to Harry's lips as he absentmindedly licks them. Draco finds himself suddenly aware of where he's looking and how he's standing. He looks straight past Harry to the wall. He doesn't know what to do. What's happening?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy seems off guard, as if something's thrown him, thrown his original trail of thought. He's staring straight past Harry, to the wall.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asks questioningly, turning to look at the wall behind him, as if the answer lies on the empty wall.  
"Um, yeah. Fine. I'm fine," Malfoy stutters. Something's wrong.  
"Should I go?" Harry suggested to the flustered boy before him, "Maybe this is a bad time?" But Malfoy just shook his hand as if brushing his thoughts away from him,  
"No, no, this isn't a bad time, it's OK... so what did you want to talk about?" Malfoy muttered, composing himself to meet Harry's gaze once more.  
"Well, I can't really say here..." Harry said uneasily. He didn't want Malfoy to pick up the scent. He didn't want Malfoy to realise he was faking the whole thing. He needed more time. More time to somehow think of a plan, a story.  
"Oh right, yeah, some other time, after school hours?" Malfoy suggests, still avoiding eye contact with Harry.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll um... I'll have to get back to you on that one. For now I better get back to bed before Filch finds me." He quickly replies. He suddenly feels awkward. He turns on his heel and begins to rush of down the corridor silently.  
  
Hermione is convinced theres a link between the Malfoy's and the Potter's but she just needs to find evidence. Join Harry and Draco in a story of love, humor and a riddle that seems almost impossible to unravel... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"What?" Hermione's glass slips from her hand, as she looks across the table in pure amazement, "Harry managed to talk to Malfoy?"  
"Alright, alright, keep your voice down. People might suspect something and that's the last thing we need" Ron whispers, hinting Harry's arrival.  
"Hey guys," Harry smiles, but the smiles are returned with an air of humour. "What?" Harry demands, "What are you smirking at?" but Ron just bursts out laughing,  
"Got yourself a boyfriend Harry?" he mocks, but Harry's face looks puzzled.  
"I'd say Malfoy has a bit of a thing for you, from what Ron was saying" Hermione explains, "Malfoy never drops his guard, especially to enemies..."  
"What? What are you two on? Things like this don't happen in Hogwarts! J.K.Rowling would never allow the innocent eyes of young ones to read such tales!" Ron and Hermione both exchange confused looks,  
"J.K-? Who? What are you on about? I think someone's off their trolley here, Hermione..." Ron says to Hermione, who nods in agreement, but before anymore is said, Dumbledore stands before the great hall with his glass held high and begins,  
"As we all know, it is that time of year once again..." but as Harry's listening to Dumbledore, he feels a harsh jab in his side. Before he turns, he hears Ron mutter,  
"Looks like you've got an admirer..." and Harry follows Ron's gaze to find Malfoy gazing at him from across the room. He sharply turns back to face Ron who is now trying to control his laughter. What is wrong with Malfoy? There must be something... maybe he wants to tell me something... Maybe he's staring at someone else... Maybe he's staring at Hermione... But as Harry looks up he finds Hermione picking her teeth. It's as if her hand can't fit any further down her throat, yet she's still managing to fit her fist inside her mouth to get that last bit of breakfast from the back of her wisdom teeth. Eww, no, Harry thought, it would be surprising if that was what Malfoy was gazing at so longingly. Still, Malfoy's choices weren't always the best... not that there's anything wrong with Hermione. No, Hermione was one of Harry's best friends, but somehow, the Malfoy's accepting the Grangers as equals... no way.  
  
Oh no, was I really staring at him for that long? Draco thought nervously. I think he saw me. What am I thinking? Who cares if that stupid scar head saw me looking at him. I can look at who I like. Just to clarify the situation, Draco took one last look at Harry, glaring at him with as much discust he could manage. Only Harry didn't turn around again. Draco sniggered in disgust. Stupid Potter.  
"Mr Malfoy, you look awful," a deep powerful voice came from behind him. It was professor Snape.  
"I'm fine." Draco snapped. His eyes were sore and his cheeks were red. The truth was, he wasn't fine. He hadn't had a good night sleep for weeks. He'd been too worried to sleep, he was worrying what his father would think if he found out what had happened last night. Worried his father might find out that he had talked to Harry. Harry Potter.  
"You don't look fine. Best you get yourself and your attitude sorted before first lesson. First lesson is Potions." Snape showed no emotion, and then left sharply, exiting out of the great hall. His coat blew powerfully behind him, as it always did. Draco smiled, but suddenly his eyes widened. What was he thinking? Eww, God no. Not Snape! That's disgusting! He took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice and quickly left the hall. What the hell was wrong with him? First Potter, now Snape. Draco decided there was definitely something wrong with him lately.  
  
As Harry entered his first lesson, Potions, he couldn't help but notice Malfoy. He hadn't ever really noticed him before, but because of all the recent commotion, he couldn't help but wonder what the blonde haired boy was thinking as he sat there looking at Snape. Just then Snape looked up at Malfoy and smiled. It wasn't a particularly pretty smile. But still, it was a smile all the same. Eww, Harry suddenly grimaced at the thought... Malfoy and Snape... Gross!  
"Shit! Harry... Oi! Harry..." Ron whispered franticly. Harry looked over at his friend. "I can't find my ingredients! I haven't got them! I'm so screwed! Snape's going to kill me!" Ron's face was full of an unmistakable fear. Snape was quite possibly the worst teacher to get on the wrong side of. Harry himself, had always been on the wrong side of Snape. Snape, being head of the Slytherin house, had always hated Harry.  
"Here, have mine..." Harry pushed his ingredients towards Ron,  
"But Harry, no-" Ron began, but was interrupted by a hearty cough from Snape,  
"Something you wish to share with the class Potter?" Snape almost bellowed. Harry suddenly, before thinking what he was doing, found himself giving a pleading look, to none other than Malfoy.  
"Sir..." Malfoy's voice suddenly broke the harsh silence. Snape turned sharply to meet the Malfoy's uncertain face.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice softened. Harry was confused, but at the same time relieved. He kept his eyes pinned on Malfoy. What was he doing? Was he going to stick up for him? Malfoy was looking deep into Snape's eyes, as if willing him to know what he was thinking. The professor nodded, and then proceeded forward to his desk, without another word on the subject. The Potions lesson went on as normal and no one dared talk. But Harry dared to look in Malfoy's direction, but when their eye's met, Malfoy quickly looked away. There was something wrong. He was hiding something.  
  
When the lesson was over, Draco was one of the last to leave the room. He hadn't wanted to stay behind, but he hadn't finished packing his things away yet. He looked over his shoulder glumly as he watched Harry, the last one to the leave the room, shut the door behind him. He had hoped he could have talked to Harry and arranged a meeting time, so they could talk. The more he had thought about the meeting, the more he had wanted it to happen. He couldn't explain why, he just knew it was what he wanted.  
He picked up the last of his ingredients and walked across the room to place the bottle of newt eyes in the cupboard. Suddenly he felt a shadow fill the shelves before him. He turned to find Snape standing right behind him.  
"So, Draco dear, are you going to explain to me your sudden bravery in today's class?" Snape sniggered slimily. Draco hated it when the professor used his first name. He much preferred it in class, when he referred to him as Malfoy.  
"What?" Draco pushed past the professor, trying not to show a weakness.  
"You know exactly what I mean Draco..." The professor placed a cold hand on the boy's hip. Draco shivered in disgust. He hated it when Snape got like this. But there was nothing he could do about it.  
"I umm... I just-"  
"You just what, Draco? Thought you'd interfere? Thought you'd interfere with the way I teach my class? Did you? Huh?" Snape pressed the boy right up to the cupboard by his robes, "You know what this means, don't you Draco?" the professor breathed heavily into the boy's ear as he struggled to make his hand find the bottom of Draco's robes. When the professor's hand found its destination, he ran his fingers up the inside of Draco thigh. Draco did nothing; he just turned to face the other away. He could feel Snape's breathing getting heavier on his neck. He began to feel sick as he remembered how he had felt at breakfast, when Snape at talked to him. Suddenly, just as Snape's hand found its way to the zip on Draco's trousers, the dungeon door opened. Draco's eyes met Harry's whose face was shocked. Snape jumped off and Harry sharply exited.  
"Go and sort him out Malfoy..." The professor pushed the blonde haired boy away in disgust. "You dare tell him anything about what really happened and you know the consequences, you understand me?" Draco nodded in response, quickly grabbed his things and left.  
As soon as the cool air of the corridors hit his face he began to cry. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
It was now the weekend and Harry hadn't once managed to catch Malfoy's eye. Hermione had been pestering him all week, saying he needed to collect the information because it was vital. But he didn't understand why and she wouldn't explain herself. But what bugged him even more, was the need for an explanation. He wanted to know exactly what it was he had seen in the Potion's class that morning, five days ago. He hadn't felt it right to tell anyone about what he had seen, not even Hermione or Ron. But he needed answers. He was confused; he didn't know what to think. He knew that the only person to tell him was Malfoy. Plus, for some reason, a reason he couldn't explain; he wanted to talk to Malfoy alone.  
"Oi, Potter!" a familiar voice sounded from across the corridor. It was Malfoy. Harry snapped out of thought and realised that he was standing alone in a corridor and Hermione and Ron must have just carried on walking without him. Malfoy came up to him and raised an eyebrow, "Where's your two person fan club?" Harry said nothing. "Well..." Malfoy continued, "Can we go somewhere, Potter? Somewhere where we can't be seen together?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He thought of questioning why he wanted to hide the fact they were now on talking terms, but thought better of it. He remembered how desperately Hermione wanted to know about Malfoy's uncle "Alright," Harry shrugged, "But, why the need to hide? Afraid you might be seen, afraid you might be seen talking to someone besides your two, oh so intelligent, body guards? Or maybe..." Harry stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be creating an argument. As much as he despised Malfoy, he shouldn't be arguing, for Hermione's sake.  
"Oh, fuck you Harry!" Malfoy said briefly, before turning to walk away.  
"Wait, Mal- I mean, Draco! Wait!" Harry called after Malfoy.  
  
Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. Harry had just called him Draco. No one ever called him Draco... except... He thought of Snape. He turned to look at Harry. How he longed to tell someone about Snape, despite the professor's threats. He looked into Harry's deep green eyes... How he longed to tell him. He wanted to tell only him. He suddenly felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt all his emotions brewing up like butterflies. He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to run. But at the same time he wanted to stay looking into Harry's eyes forever.  
"Draco?" Harry said questioningly, "Are... are you OK?" But Draco couldn't answer. The truth was, he didn't know if he was OK.  
Harry walked closer to him cautiously. Draco looked down. It was the first time he had ever lowered his head around anyone. He had never let anyone think they were higher than him. But at this moment, he could sense tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want Harry to see.  
"Draco?" Harry said again, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" he said in a hushed voice, putting his arms around Draco still cautiously. Harry was obviously unsure what Draco's reaction to his concern might be. Maybe he thought it was a trick? Harry's hug eventually became stronger as he embraced his new friend with care.  
"What's wrong Draco... you can tell me... if... if you want, that is... I don't know... because, um, I don't know what's wrong... I mean, well... but..." Harry stuttered, but this made Draco laugh slightly, he let out a small smile, "Draco! I'm no good at this!" Harry laughed, letting Draco go. But Draco felt his smile slip away. He didn't want Harry to let him go. He had liked the feeling of Harry holding him, caring about him. No one had ever cared like this before.  
"You're good at it," Draco whispered with a warm smile. Harry was taken aback, he had never seen Draco smile like this before, but Harry returned a large smile. He was obviously amused. Draco was drowning in Harry's company. He loved every second of it. He loved Harry's smile. It made his mouth slightly crooked. He loved his hair, all messy and untameable. He loved the way he never knew what to do with his hands, as if it was unnatural for him to have them. They were always being put inside his pockets, or on his trousers, or by his sides. It made him look very conscious of himself. Draco loved this. He had never realised how much he had loved to make Harry feel uncomfortable. But most of all, he liked Harry's eyes. His eyes were such a deep green, Draco found it easy to get lost in them, "Your good at everything..." Draco said dreamily. Harry's smile suddenly disappeared.  
"You, what?" He said, bringing Draco back to reality,  
"Huh?" Draco said, not completely understanding what the question was.  
"You just said..." Harry trailed off, seeming uncomfortable. Draco sensed this, and started to blush as he remembered what he had said.  
"Oh... um, nothing. I didn't say anything Potter!" Draco snapped. Harry's face looked confused, he looked away. Draco suddenly felt the dream fall apart as Harry's eyes were taken away from his.  
  
Malfoy was acting weird. Harry had heard what Malfoy had said. He had said that he, Harry, was good at everything, and he hadn't said it sarcastically. Now he was snapping at him, saying he hadn't said anything. He was obviously trying to cover up what he had said. Cover up that he had feelings. Feelings... for Harry. Did he really have feelings for him? What if Ron was right? What if Malfoy fancied him? Harry looked back at Malfoy. Malfoy was now looking angrily at the floor. He no longer looked angry at Harry, but angry at himself. So what if he does like me? Harry thought. Hermione had always told him it was a compliment when people watched him flying and told him he was amazing. Why was this any different? Why was it any different from when a girl liked him? He continued to look at Malfoy,  
"Um, do you still want to chat sometime?" he asked hopefully, remembering he still needed to get the information for Hermione. Malfoy didn't speak. He didn't look up. "Dra-... Malfoy?" Harry prompted. He had gone to call him Draco, but maybe that was too much for Malfoy. Maybe if he just kept a civil tongue, he would remain on talking terms with him.  
"Why? Why would you want to talk to me?" Draco asked, in a self- pitying way, still staring at the floor. Harry rolled his eyes with a slight smile.  
"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" Harry said, his smile growing as Malfoy looked up. Malfoy looked confused. Harry let out a friendly smirk then grabbed Malfoy and pulled him into a huge hug. Malfoy was taken unawares and let out a quiet yelp then started laughing.  
They both agreed to meet later, in an empty class room on the second floor that night at midnight... 


End file.
